


Charming Demeter's Daughter

by almost_clara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_clara/pseuds/almost_clara





	Charming Demeter's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charming Demeter's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113569) by [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335). 



____spacer____

____spacer____


End file.
